


Joke's On You

by hyarleyquinn



Category: Harley Quinn - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Poison Ivy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jarley - Freeform, Violence, abuse tw, death tw, harlivy - Freeform, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyarleyquinn/pseuds/hyarleyquinn
Summary: The Joker and Harley, accompanied by Poison Ivy, have one final face-off. TRIGGERS: Joker, Death, Abuse, Violence





	Joke's On You

“Harley, watch your back! He’s got a knife!”  
Ivy, crouched behind a bush, watched in horror as the Joker approached Harley from behind, maniacal smile growing ever larger. Harley turns around to find him right in her face, his crazed laughter ringing in her ears.  
“You know toots, there’s a time when even the best comic writes a bad joke.” The joker purred.  
“And I assume you’re talkin’ about me?” Harley snapped.  
“Let’s not point fingers, Harley baby- you of all people should know that a bad joke just calls for an even FUNNIER PUNCHLINE!”  
Joker takes a swing at Harley, hitting her across the jaw and knocking her back. Harley stares for a moment, then with a scream, punches back. Once Joker is on the ground, she stomps on his chest. With a crazed gleam in his eyes, he grabs her leg and pulls Harley to the ground behind him. With her ribs broken and face bruised, Harley is unable to move and lies on the ground, awaiting her fate. Joker bends down, placing his switchblade across her neck.  
“It’s a shame, really. Your plant girlfriend’s nowhere to be seen, Batman’s gone MIA, and not even the cops seem to care about you anymore. It’s a wonder you’re not dead already.”  
“Hey BASTARD!”  
Ivy stands up from her hiding place, shooting Joker with her handgun, clipping his shoulder and freeing Harley. She sees her chance and goes to rescue Harley.  
“Red…”  
“Harley, don’t give up. You’re so much stronger than he is. I know you two have history, but trust me, it’s for your good and the good of Gotham City if you end him now.” Ivy whispered as she held the battered jester close.  
“I’m hurt bad… I don’t know if I have it in me to-“  
Ivy wiped blood from her lip and planted a kiss on her forehead. She placed her handgun in Harley’s hands and held her gaze.  
“Harley?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Give him hell.”  
Harley shakily rises to her feet. The Joker, still on the ground from his bullet wound, looks up at her as she slowly inches closer. As she points the gun, fear fills the Joker’s eyes.  
“This is for all the nights you hurt me.”  
A bullet flies.  
“This is for all the times you used me.”  
A second bullet fires.  
Tears welled in Harley’s eyes.  
“And this? This is for all the times you said you loved me.”  
A third and final bullet pierces the bitter night.  
A motionless Joker lay on the concrete, and for the first time in Gotham, all is silent.


End file.
